Rocky Horror II, return to the castle
by Louania
Summary: Brad and Janet find Frank and he needs their help. After a visit from Riff Raff and Magenta, they have a long journey ahead of them. Transsexual needs their help!
1. Out of the ashes

It had only been a few short minutes before the castle's disappearance. Brad and Janet stood in silence staring at the dark space of where the castle once stood. For a minute they were calm and speechless. But then reality hit them.  
  
"Oh Brad!" Janet wailed latching on to his arm crying.  
  
"Get a grip on yourself Janet." answered Brad looking Janet in the eyes.  
  
Janet looked at the empty space, there seemed to be a mysterious figure lying in the silent caos.  
  
"Brad I'm Frightend." Janet announced as she walked over to the still creature."Oh Frank! Brad it's Frank we have to help him!" Janet yelled across to Brad with fear in her eyes and a tear on her cheek.  
  
Brad walked over to Frank's lifeless body and looked down shaking his head.  
  
"There's nothing that we can do Janet, it's out of our hands." Brad explained sadly.  
  
Janet bent down and picked up Frank's hand.  
  
"There's still a pulse! Brad he's alive! cried Janet!  
  
Brad looked down at Janet with a sad grin. She stared back with an eager look on her face. Brad understood that Janet really wanted to help Frank and that Frank needed them to survive!  
  
"I guess we could take him to Dr. Scott but I don't know what he could do." suggested Brad not knowing where this whole mess would end up.  
  
Janet smiled with satisfaction as Brad gentely picked up Frank. Brad carried him back to the car and Janet followed close behind. They found Rocky at the car waiting for them.  
  
"Oh Rocky, your an angel!" giggled Janet looking at the new fixed tire on the car.  
  
"Come on guys, we better hurry." Brad suggested as he set Frank in the back seat of the car with Rocky.  
  
Brad and Janet got into the car and the only thing left to do was drive. The car ride was silent, the only noise that could be heard was the noise of the bad engine and the other cars passing by like colored blurs.  
  
"Brad, you're driving mad!" Janet squealed with fright.  
  
"It's alright Janet, I'm here there's nothing to worry about." explained Brad with pride.  
  
Finally they reached Dr. Scott's and they carried Frank to the door. Brad had his hands full so Rocky knocked roughly at the large wooden door. After continuous knock for about three minutes, they heard a voice coming from inside.  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming, hold your horses!" Dr. Scott barked as he opened the door.  
  
His eyes grew wide when he saw the crew of people at the doorstep.  
  
"Janet," he said.   
  
"Dr. Scott." she answered back.   
  
"Janet," said Brad.   
  
"Brad." Janet replied.  
  
"Frank!" Rocky screamed gaining the attention because it was the first thing they had ever heard him say.  
  
"Oh yes," said Brad. "We need your help, can you save Frank?" he finished.  
  
"Who is this man, woman, person?" asked Dr. Scott looking very confused.  
  
Brad glared at Janet then back at Dr. Scott.  
  
"Oh surely you have to remember," said Brad.  
  
Dr. Scott shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"It must be the old age." Brad whispered to Janet quickly as she nodded.  
  
"Ok, well can you help him?" asked Janet anxiously.  
  
"Well come up to the lab and we can see what w can do." insisted Dr. Scott inviting them into the house.  
  
They entered the house and went strait up the stairs, into the lab of Dr. Scott.  
  
"Set... uh, it over there." Dr. Scott commanded pointing to a small table in the corner of the room.  
  
Brad set frank down on the table.  
  
"Well, at least he is still alive," said Dr. Scott feeling the pulse inside Frank's wrist.  
  
"Yes, he's breathing," said Janet.  
  
"Yes." Brad said in agreement.  
  
"All we can do is wait," said Dr. Scott.  
  
Janet went to the back closet of the lab and pulled out a fluffy blue blanket. She pulled it over Frank and they all sat down paitently to wait.  
  
"I'm a muscle fan! in just..." Janet sang as everyone turned to her with looks of confusion.  
  
All of a sudden the attention revolved around Frank.  
  
"Either we've been sitting here so long, I'm losing my mind, or Frank just moved." Brad announced with his eyes open wide.  
  
They all rushed over to Frank who still lied on the table. They watched him closely. Then his eyes shop open quickly with a jolt. Janet squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around Frank's neck.  
  
"Janet?" Frank questioned softely. "You've come back?"  
  
Janet nodded and smiled widly.  
  
"Ok, Frank's alright all is good! Janet lets go home!" Brad said angerly.   
  
Janet looked at Brad and then looked down at Frank with sad eyes.  
  
"Where will HE go?" asked Janet curiously in a baby voice.  
  
"I don't know and I really don't care!" explained Brad proudly.  
  
"Well we can't just leave Rocky and Frank with no place to go!" cried Janet as she threw her head into Brad's chest.  
  
Brad took a long sigh and looked around the room. First at Frank, Rocky, and then Janet.  
  
"Well I guess we could," said Brad when Janet quicky interrupted.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you Brad! They can stay in the guest room!" Janet screamed and jumped with joy.  
  
Brad crossed his arms his chest and glared down at Janet.  
  
"That wasn't what I meant by alright. Only for a few nights though! he ordered.  
  
Janet's eyes gleamed with excitement and happiness.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you! Well lets go!," said Janet as Dr. Scott stopped her.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no. Frank has to stay here and recover a while. You three are welcome to stay and wait." requested Dr. Scott looking at Frank.  
  
"Well I'm not staying," commented Brad."I have better things to do than stay here and wait for him! You three can find your own ride home!"  
  
Brad got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked his way to the door.  
  
"But Brad!" Janet complained.  
  
"No Janet, it's too late. I'll see you when you get home." Brad denied and walked out the door and down the flights of stairs.  
  
You could hear the front door slam and Brad walked out to the car. Before he got in he looked up at the lit window where Frank, Rocky, Janet, and Dr. Scott sat as Janet cried hysterically.  
  
"Oh come now Janet, it isn't all that bad is it?" asked Frank.  
  
But Brad drove off anyway. On the way home he continuously looked over at the seat where Janet would be sitting if she was with him. But the seat remained empty. Brad had no idea what as to happen next.  
  
Back at Dr. Scott's Frank was recovering quite successfully. Returning to his normal hot-dog self.  
  
"Where will I go?" cried Janet. " I can't just go back with you two, he'll kill me!"  
  
She put her hands to her face and reached for a tissue to blow her nose.  
  
"Don't worry Janet." explained Frank reasurring her.  
  
Janet managed a smile and looked at Frank lovingly with red eyes from crying.  
  
"Frank, you seem to be well enough to go," said Dr. Scott looking Frank over.  
  
Janet thanked Dr. Scott for his wonderful and well appriciated help and they were off.  
  
Janet stood on the porch of Dr. Scott's house with Frank and Rocky, looking into the black and rainy night. Frank and Rocky looked at eachother.  
  
"ROCKY! I knew you'd come back. I knew you'd be there! I knew making you was no mistake!" Frank admired checking out Rocky's muscles, blonde hair, and tan.  
  
Janet stared out into the darkness trying to think of a plan but it was useless. While Janet was thinking she saw a huge flash of blue light and then it got darker than it ever was before. This had caught Rocky and Frank's attention. Frank and Janet exchanged glances and then looked back at the place where the light had flashed.  
  
"Master, we meet again," said a mysterious, yet familiar voice coming from behind Frank.  
  
Frank turned around slowly to find Riff Raff and Magenta standing right in front of him! 


	2. Time Warp Travels

He jumped with fright at the sight of them.  
  
"Don't worry master, we won't hurt you," said Magenta calmly.  
  
"Yes." Riff Raff continued. "We have made a horrible mistake, we need you back in Transsexual. We have a major problem!"  
  
Frank and Janet looked at eachother to see the other's reaction. They both stood surprised. They looked over at Rocky who stood speechless.  
  
"It's Columbia! She's taken over and no one, not even Magenta or myself can fight her powers!" exclaimed Riff Raff slowly as Frank's jaw dropped a few inches from his upper lip."Please come back with us to planet Transsexual, in the galaxy of Translyvania, help us deafeat Columbia and get back where all," Riff Raff glanced at Janet. "well, where most of us belong."  
  
Janet stood silent ignoring the rude comment Riff Raff had given, even though it was true.  
  
"So, will you help master?" asked Riff Raff.  
  
Frank heard the wonderful name of Master again and immediately gave in.  
  
"Ok, we'll go!" answered Frank happily.  
  
"Oh, but of course you mean Rocky and you when you say 'we', right?" asked Riff Raff when Frank shook his head.  
  
"No! It's either all of us or none of us!" argued Frank.  
  
Riff Raff and Magenta agreed. "Well you know what this means don't you?" asked Magenta as she smiled at Riff Raff. He smiled back  
  
"It's astounding, time is fleeting, maddness takes its toll." Riff Raff sang."But listen closely."  
  
"Not for very much longer." Magenta interrupted.  
  
Riff Raff nodded and continued, "I've got to, keep control." he finished.  
  
Janet, Frank, and Rocky all exchanged glances with wide grins. They did that jump to the left, the step to the right, and the pelvic thrust that nearly drove them insane. It felt great, doing the time warp again.  
  
Janet all of a sudden felt a strange tingle run across her body and then everything came into complete darkness. She looked around and couldn't see a thing. She put her hand in front of her face and only saw a dim outline of her fingertips. Was she awake? Was this only a horrible nightmare? She screamed for Frank or Rocky, but she got no reply. She was struck with fright and never in her life had she been this scared, she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She fell to her knees and onto the floor, into an uncontious sleep.  
  
"Janet? Janet?" Frank called to her softely patting her cheeks. "Janet, please, wake up!"  
  
Magenta, Rocky, and Riff Raff stoof behind Frank who was kneeling at Janet's side.  
  
"The exhilaration or a time warp is unbearable to a plain mortal, I KNEW she shouldn't have come." Riff Raff explained.  
  
Frank looked up meanly and gave Riff Raff a strong look of hate. He immediatly appologized and backed away a little to be out of Frank's reach. He looked down at Janet. She had no idea about her surroundings of Transsexual.   
  
"Janet." Frank called to her again.   
  
Janet slightly heard it, but it seemed so far away. She was very cold. Her only movement was her constant shaking. She had never been this cold before. Frank reached for her hand and wrapped it around his.  
  
"She's freezing." Frank indicated slowly turning around to see the expressions on the other's faces.  
  
They all stood in silence and stared at eachother then moved in toward Janet for a closer look. Janet continuously shook. Riff Raff gentely pushed Frank back from Janet's side. Frank moved off with question. Riff Raff raised his hand and lightly placed it on Janet's forhead. Magenta and Frank looked at eachother and then back at Riff Raff to see what was going to happen next. Riff raff closed his eyes and focused only on Janet.   
  
For a minute everything was still and silent. Then all of a sudden it seemed as if Janet was glowing. A yellowish, goldish glow surrounded her and she slowly began lifting off the ground. She sat floating uncontious for a few seconds. Then heat rushed through her body, her violent shaking stopped, and she slowly opened her eyes. The glow started to dissolve around her and she slowly and peacefully floated down to the ground where she stood.  
  
Riff Raff put his hand down and opened his eyes smiling. He looked around at Janet, Frank, Rocky, and Magenta who stood amazed.  
  
"You saved my life!" claimed Janet breaking the silence.  
  
She thanked him as she looked around her new surroundings of this place known as Transsexual, in the galaxy Translyvania. It was amazing beyond all belief. It was the most amazing place. Janet wasn't sure whether she was dreaming or not. She looked around. Tall statues and structures stood everywhere with architechture beyond your wildest dream. There seemed to be a specific rhythm that everything bounced into place with every movement and word. Unique people walked the streets and Janet thought of all the people at the castle that night. The technologies and many colors were almost unbelieveable to the human eye. You had to see it for yourself.  
  
Janet stared out into space. She saw a tiny speck which she soon relized it was her home of planet Earth. She was filled with saddness wondering if she would ever be able to go back home.  
  
"This way." Riff Raff pointed out. Janet, Frank, Rocky, and Magenta followed.  
  
Janet could hardly blink because she didn't want to miss a thing!  
  
"I'm home!" Frank cried happily. Janet wasn't paying attention and ran into the back of Magenta as they all stopped. Magenta snickered angerly.  
  
Janet looked forward to see why everyone stopped as she saw the castle in front of her. She smiled and looked at everyone else who were smiling as well.  
  
"Shall we?" Frank suggested.  
  
Magenta nodded and led the rest of them into the castle. When Janet walked in she immeadiatly thought of her night out with Brad and the strange things that had happened at the castle She remembered walking into the castle for the first time and how strange it had seemed. But now it seemed far more familiar than anything else had recently. She sighed with relief at the sight of familiar surroundings. Then she heard a light sobbing coming from up stairs.  
  
Magenta and Riff Raff looked at eachother and then turned to Frank, "It's Columbia!" Riff Raff whispered.   
  
Frank cocked an eyebrow and continued listening.  
  
"You should go up and see her master." Riff Raff suggested.  
  
Frank nodded with a glimps of fear in his eyes. Janet agreed to go with him. They slowly crept up the staircase leaving Magenta, Riff Raff, and Rocky by themselves downstairs. They continued sneaking slowly up the staircase. By then the noise had stopped leaving Frank and Janet uncertain before turning each corner. The only noise that could be heard was the creaky floorboards.  
  
After continuous lurking around they considered going back downstairs to tell the others that there was nothing upstairs that was out of the ordinary. As they reached the bottom of the staircase the relized that Rocky, Riff Raff, and Magenta were gone and the only thing left in there place was a piece of paper. Frank gasped as Janet went to see what the little piece of paper was. It was a letter. Janet read it outloud. It read...  
  
'Frank-  
It was great when it all began. I loved you. You hear me? I loved you! Then you went and did all of this. I tried to help you. I risked my life for you. But you went and threw me away for Eddie, and then Eddie for Rocky. You are like a sponge. You take take take and drain people of their love and emotion. How could you? Oh yes, and I have Riff Raff, Rocky, and Magenta. You'll have to come see me before you get your friends back. So come up to the lab, and see why I'm so mad!  
Sincerly,  
Columbia '  
  
Janet looked up from the letter to see Frank messing with a metal object on the dusty floor of the castle. It seems without Magenta's wonderful house work, that the castle was going strait down the drain. Janet watched Frank toy with the object and then joinged him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's Riff Raff's antimater laser. This might be useful!" Frank stated pretending to shoot with it.  
  
Janet flinched. "Well, damn it don't point it at me!" she yelled as Frank handed her the laser and examined the note.  
  
"Its says come up to the lab, think we should?" asked Frank, Janet shrugged as she messed with the laser.  
  
Frank walked to the elevator and Janet followed after hearing the light clicking of the six inch heels. They entered the elevator and slowly started to go up heading for Frank's old Lab. Antici... pation began to build throughout Frank. But yet he was so nervous he could hardly stand.  
  
"What's the matter Frank darling?" asked Janet curiously. Frank stared off paying no attention. "Frank?" she questioned.  
  
She waited patiently for an answer. "Oh yes, I'm just a little nervous." noted Frank.   
  
Janet grinned widly and wrapped one arm around Frank embracing him gentely. Frank smiled even though he was nervous, maybe even scared inside. The elevator came to a stop and the elevator doors opened. Frank and Janet walked our slowly appaled of what they saw! 


End file.
